Hozuki Chieko
'Character First Name' Chieko: meaning wise child 'Character Last Name' Hozuki: From the Hozuki clan 'IMVU Username' Maudethekit 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 02/03/194 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' ((Konohakurian, etc, etc... )) 'Height' 5'' 5' 'Weight' ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' (( Civilian or Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos' Chieko has multiple scars on her back from the beatings she had from other children. 'Affiliation' (Village) 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Chieko is thirteen and four months Her father was Akihiro Hozuki, a tall broad man with a bald patch on the back of his head. Her mother was Hitomi Hozuki, an avarage highted woman with pretty blue eyes and long black hair.She is 5'' 4' (She gets the hight from her father)'Chieko is tall and skinny, but not too skinny. She has violet eyes with a hint of blue. Hair color: Her natural hair colour is chestnut but has grown to a strawberry roan. 'Chieko has a unnatural peachy skin colour. ''Coming from the Hozuki clan she has the power to turn herself into a liquid form, only if she is hydrated.'' She has an eye for light co'lours and despises dark colours. (No she is not racist) Chieko adores roasted crickets and sushi. She also loves anything canine, rather large or fiesty. She is normaly in a friendly or cheerful mood but can be pretty mean if she is angered or messed with Chieko has a bad habbit of cursing if she fails with something. 'Behaviour Chieko is a solitary person but does not mind company of few people. 'Nindo (optional)' Must I do EVERYTHING? 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrificationhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hydrification_TechniqueTechnique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. 'Ninja Class ' Chieko is an academy student. 'Element One' Water is her only element. 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals )) 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals)) 'Chakra colour' 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' ((Your village)) 'Enemies' Ichiro is Chieko's sworn enemy and has been from the age of six. 'Background Information' (Feel free to give ideas, I'm not that good with history...)